When fears are cast aside
by LeannanSi
Summary: With Katherine being no more than a blast from the past and Stefan getting caught in the fire, will Damon take pity on Elena?
1. Chapter 1

**When fears are cast aside…**

A/N: I do not owe the Salvatore Brothers, Elena or any other character of the show. Alas…

Summary: What if Katherina is nothing more than a lost love, long forgotten? And what if it isn't Damon who is caught in the fire, but Stefan? Will Damon take pity on Elena, or will he just be his usual, arrogant self?

I watched the old building burning, hearing the vampires trapped inside moaning, screaming and ultimately dying. I knew my brother was one of them, and yet I stood here, watching, listening. Elena wasn't here yet, thank god. I really was in no mood to endure her crying and panicking about Stefan. So I stood, and I watched.

Eventually the fire brigade showed up, but it was too late. I had heard the last scream and I somehow felt that my brother was no longer there. That he had met his final death.

I sighed and turned around to see a bewildered Elena running towards the still burning building. She crashed right in to me, clutching at my shirt. "Damon! Thank god you're here! Have you seen Stefan? I keep trying his cell but he won't answer it. Where is he?"

I sighed, cursing the fact that I had to be the one who had to tell her. I ran a hand through my hair before I slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Let's get away from here first."

I felt her gaze burning holes in my face, but I wasn't ready to meet her eyes yet. Being a vampire made you able to shut off your feelings, your humanity, but somehow Elena was able to push the right button. She brought it all back, the feelings, the guilt, the... the what exactly? The comfort of someone who cared for me?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Elena had stopped walking. When I felt her tugging on my arm, I turned to face her. "Please Damon, tell me where he is" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of my nose. Here goes… nothing.

"Elena… the fire in the old building… your Uncle John trapped some vampires in there."

I watched her face turning from worried to horrified.

"Stefan was one of them Elena."

Her mouth went slack, tears spilling from her eyes. "Is he… Tell me he's okay" she stuttered. When I kept silent, just watching her, her mouth opened in a silent scream while she clutched my shirt. I felt spasms rocking through her slender body, while she cried silently. After hesitating a moment I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. Since there was nothing I could say to take her pain away, I kept my mouth shut.

While I absentmindedly stroked her hair, I had some time to think about the loss of my brother. Sure, he was my brother, my kin, but he was also the reason why I was doomed for this eternal life. If he hadn't been so selfish to finish the transition and forcing me to do the same thing I wouldn't have been in this mess. I felt Elena stir in my arms. She slowly let go of my shirt, awkwardly brushing at the stains her tears had made in it. "What now Damon? Stefan is gone…" and she crashed again into my chest, her petite frame rocking as she sobbed uncontrollable.

What to do, what to do. Besides being a vampire I was also a man, and what man is comfortable with a –hysterical- crying woman in his arms? Hell, I knew I wasn't. I pried her fingers loose from my shirts, pushing her back a little.

"Let's get you home. There's nothing you can do."

Don't ask me how, but I got her home. After I briefly explained the situation to Jenna I shoved Elena inside, turned on the heel of my boots and got the hell out of there.

When I got home, I realised that the house was full with Stefan's stuff. What should I do with it? I mean, he liked to sit in a corner, moping over a ratty old book and brooding a hole in the wall. So not my way to spend some time. I could throw them away, but since he liked to read classics (and I really mean classics) that seemed like the wrong thing to do. Ah well. I just did what I did every time when a solution didn't pop up. I did just nothing and ignored the problem.

The days after the fire passed in a haze. A haze with an aftertaste of good bourbon and the smell of thoroughly loved women. Many women. I didn't hear a thing from Elena, which was fine by me. I so didn't want a whiny, teary-eyed woman around me, moping about the loss of the love of her life, blah blah blah. By now I had removed all of Stefan his things to his room, closed the door and tossed him out of my mind. I snickered when I pictured Stefan in vampireheaven, surrounded by willing bunnies and other fuzzy woodland creatures. Oh, and enough hot brunette's to mope and contemplate life's eternal misery with.

I was just walking down the stairs, still snickering when the doorbell rang. Now who would that be? Stefan always tried really hard to make friends but nobody knew of his… passing yet. As for me, I didn't do friendship. Whoever it was, it must have been urgent for the doorbell rang again. Long.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a big house, give a guy some time to open the door… oh hello kitten. What's up?"

Elena. Of course. Her eyes read, her hair mussed and her pale face.

"Damon. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure. You know you're always welcome in the Salvatore lair." While opening the huge door wide.

She rolled her eyes and brushed past me. I followed her into the living room, watching her sit down on the couch before the fire place.

"So… can I get you anything? You look like you can use a drink."

Without waiting for an answer I poured her a royal glass of bourbon, pushing it in her hands. She barely even acknowledged it, tucking her legs beneath her and staring in to the ever-burning fire. I sat down next to her, swirling the liquid in my own glass.

After listening to the tickling of the clock and the popping of the wood in the fireplace for what seemed an eternity (believe me, I know my timelines) I turned my head to look at her. Really look at her. She looked… hollow. Like some inner candle had died out, leaving her dark and cold.

"Why are you here Elena?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not owe the Salvatore Brothers, Elena or any other character of the show. Alas…_

"Why are you here Elena?"

Again I waited, and waited. I've seen and had my share of grief, but nothing gets me more on egde like these everlasting silences. I got up and poured myself another, generous drink.

"Elena… you're more than welcome to hang out on my couch, but I've just got this feeling that you're here for more than hanging out with the most scrumptious vamp of 'em all."

Her gaze flickered to me, a look of annoyance clear in her eyes. Finally! Miss No Reaction showed that she at least heard me. "Well? Why are you here?"

She sighed, and downed her glass. I smirked as I watched her gasp and wrinkle her small nose. "You can only swallow it whole if you've got experience with it kitten."

She rolled her eyes and looked me. "You're such a jackass Damon. But that's exactly why I'm here. I just can't take the pity, the 'how are you's', the hugs, the careful whispers… I just can't! I know he's dead, I know he won't be coming back and I know I should be crying everyday and look sad all the time but I can't!"

With that last exclamation she jumped of the couch and started pacing in front of the fireplace. I have to say, the bright light of the fire highlighted here figure perfectly. What can I say? I am a very warm… well, coldblooded vamp who knows his women.

While Elena kept on pacing in front of the fire, I poured her another drink. She looked like she could really use another one. When I placed the glass, rather loudly I might add, on the table she turned and fell down on the couch again.

"I do miss him, you know. I miss his smiles, his humor, his…" and there I stopped listening. My brother and humor? Excuse me? Stefan had as much humor as his poor fuzzy friends. Aka, none. All he did was brood and lament about his eternal misery. Unless Elena thought that was funny, humor?

"… but at the same time, it brings some kind of closure you know? Him gone? I know he still loved her, his former girlfriend…"

Ah yes, our dearly beloved Katherine. He had loved her, I had made love with her. Nah, I just plain fucked her. But then she lost her interest, found herself a new set of toys and vanished from our lives. Being me, I found myself a new girl and moved on, but Stefan… Stefan had proclaimed his love to her, only to get it thrown back in his face. Being the eternal brooder he is, he kept on loving her, mourning her and what else. Stupid, but that's Stefan.

"… and so you know… I'm really sad he's dead and all, but I can't keep crying and mourning forever. I want people to see me, not the girl who tragically lost her boyfriend in the fire!" And there went the bourbon again. And again she gasped and blinked her teary eyes.

"Damn. But you know the real me Damon, and I feel like I can be myself here. So… that is why I'm here."

She couldn't handle her drinks, but damn, the girl could talk.

"Well kitten, I'm glad that that's out of you now. Now we can finally discuss some really important matters. Like the fire itself and the musings of you little witch friend. Oh and not to forget, when will you finally yield to me?"

Of course, my honesty and forthcoming earned my nothing more than a deadly glare and a smack on my arm.

"Damon! It's not funny! Everybody expects me to…"

And she went of again. God, this girl could talk. I let my mind wander to far more pleasurable thoughts, like all the interesting things we could be doing on this couch now, instead of this Elena Kills Damon By Talking session.

"Damon! You're not listening to me. Again..." she pouted.

"Aw kitten, don't give me that look. Why don't I take you out, get ourselves a drink and dinner and have some fun?"

She agreed that it would be nice to have a change of scenery, but she wouldn't leave town yet. So I took her to the most fun –ahem- place of town, the Mystic Grill. Ah well, the food was decent and they served a feisty bourbon.

Placing my hand on the small of her back I led Elena to a booth in a secluded corner. No need for prying ears and eyes, she had had enough of those.

Dinner was nice enough. I had a great time waving at the patrons and pissing them of, Elena had finally stopped talking about how terrible her life was and the bourbon took away the sharp edges of it all.

When we left the Grill Elena was smiling and was feeling… giddy. I slung my arm around her shoulder, pulling her against me.

"Now wasn't that fun kitten?"

She looked up at me, smiling genuinely. "Thank you Damon, for making me feel normal again."

Damon Salvatore, your Saving Damsels in Distress Vampire.


End file.
